Starting Over
by ATwilightSun
Summary: Bella's parents are gone.She's alone.Charlie's will wanted her to live with the Cullens.When the Volturi find out that Bella knows they are vampires, what will happen? AU, Normal pairings.T for paranoia
1. The World's End

**Hey, this is an idea that just came to me one day and I just wanted to see how it works out. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Full Summary: Renee died a year ago of cancer. When Charlie is killed in a high speed police chase, Bella feels alone and broken. Charlie's will turns up and he wanted Bella to go and live with the Cullens. After living there and falling in love with a bronze haired someone, she notices some weird things and discovers they are vampires. The Volturi find out and ready to kill her and the Cullens for breaking rules. What will happen?**

________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 1 - The World's End_

I was sitting in my room doing homework. It was five o' clock and I was tired from the long Saturday shopping with Jessica and Angela. They went to shop for their dresses. They were attending the Winter formal. I told them I couldn't go because I was going to be in La Push with my dad. We were going to go visit some family friends. A lie, of course. I wasn't dancing. I could barely walk across a flat stable surface, let alone dance in heels.

I had just finished my Trig homework when the phone rang. I rushed as quickly as possible, without damaging myself, down the stairs. I picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" A man asked.

"Bella, but yes." I answered.

"I'm Officer Forge. We need you to come to the hospital, Charlie was in an accident." He sounded serious. The phone slipped form my hand…oh no. No, Charlie couldn't be hurt. He couldn't. I needed him. I was alone in this world without him.

"Miss….Miss?" Officer Forge called on the phone.

I finally got back in control and picked the phone up. "Officer Forge…is…is he okay?" I didn't know what else to say. I was worried. I needed him. He was my Dad, the only one I had left. My mother died when I was three of cancer. He promised me he would always be there.

"Bells, he's in real bad shape. The doctors don't think he'll make it. You need to come down here soon." He said gravely.

All I managed to whisper was an "okay." Then I hung up and grabbed my keys and coat. I closed the door behind me and ran to my truck. Tears were streaming down my face, clouding my vision. I wouldn't be able to drive like this. I took deep breaths and tried counting to ten. I took a moment to collect myself and then I started the engine. The pavement flew beneath my tires as I hurried through the streets of Forks, Washington.

When I saw the large white building, the hospital, I felt fear grip my heart. What if I was too late. What if I didn't make it in time? Will he get better? I parked my truck in the handicap section, I really didn't care at this point in time. If I got a ticket, who cared. My dad was the chief of police. IS Bella, IS. I repeated to myself. I needed to be hopeful. Maybe Waylon Forge was wrong.

I shut my truck off and jumped out of the cab. I slammed the door, sending rust specks everywhere. I ran, more like stumbled, my way inside the hospital. I ran straight past the receptionist and to the nurse's station. "Charlie Swan! What room is he in?" I blurted out, panting from running.

"He's currently in radiology, take a seat and we'll let you know when you can see him." A snooty nurse replied. She turned her head back to the other nurse she had been gossiping with.

I wanted to argue, but I figured it would be pointless. I went over to the seats the nurse had pointed to. I sat down and tapped my feet impatiently on the tiled floor. I thought back to when I first moved here a year ago. Charlie was so excited, though he didn't show it. That's how we were similar. We both kept are emotions reined in. We kept to ourselves and didn't mind silence. Silences between Charlie and I weren't awkward. They were pleasant. I was more like Charlie than my mother. My mother was scatter-brained, but we were close. And when she d-. I stopped the thought. I was already feeling nauseous and if I thought of her I'd be an emotional wreck.

Deciding I needed to preoccupy my mind, I thought of the visits with Charlies friends. We went to the Blacks sometimes, but Charlie wasn't as close to them as he was to the Cullens. In the past year though, we had only visited the Cullens two times. I briefly met them, but they all seemed nice and rich. Carlisle Cullen was a doctor here at this very hospital. He and Charlie had been good friends since the Cullens moved here two years ago. I thought of Carlisle's adopted children. There was Alice, the pixie one. She had short black hair and liked to shop. We made plans to go shopping once, but I had to bow out because I got the flu. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, even though they lived in the same house. It seemed strange but I guess they aren't blood related so it didn't bother me. There was Emmett, who was dating Rosalie. Both were very intimidating. Rosalie was extremely beautiful. She made every girl feel self conscious. Emmett was really….BIG. He was muscular and reminded me of a body builder. There was also Edward.

"Bella?" Carlisle appeared from around the corner. He looked extremely sad.

"Carlisle!" I recognized him by his golden eyes and blonde hair.

"Bella, I think you should sit back down." He told me. Oh no, this isn't good. I did as he asked. I didn't notice that I was biting on my lip. I finally felt the pain and stopped. I couldn't afford the smell of blood now. I was already nauseous enough.

"Bella, Charlie-Charlie's gone. He died on the x-ray table. He lost to much blood. We tried to get him stable but we needed to check his head to make sure his brain wasn't damaged. He's gone Bella." I felt the world crashing down around me. I burst in to tears and fell out of my chair at Carlisle's feet. I sobbed all over the floor.

"He can't be! He promised he wouldn't leave me." I was an emotional wreck. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Carlisle got a nurse to come over and sedate me. At first, I didn't think it was helping. I cried harder and screamed louder. Then I felt the sleepiness and my screams turned into soft whimpers.

"Bella, it's alright. It's going to be okay." I felt myself being lifted from the hospital floor and carried to a room.

"No it won't. It won't be okay." I sobbed.

But I was so tired. I couldn't take it. The night closed over me and the last thing I remember was being lowered down onto a hospital bed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**And that concludes the first chapter. I hope I didn't mess up Bella's character in the end. She might be a little OC. She was really in bad shape. Edward and the other Cullens come into play more in the next chapter. I will probably have it up by tonight so check back. Please review! If you have any suggestions leave them in your review! Remember, reviews = happy Cullen boys! lol**


	2. Solitude

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is for you! **

**I don't own Twilight, all credit for Twilight goes to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Oh yeah, and in this story, I made Bella younger. If she was seventeen she could possibly get out of whatever is going to happen (you'll find out) by saying she was an adult. So she is sixteen. But all the other people are there normal ages.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chatper 2- Solitude**

I rolled over, trying to escape the discomfort. Bright light was filtering through the windows of the hospital, but my vision was blurred. I quickly closed my eyes again when I heard the voices.

I was lying in a hospital bed, a single IV was hooked into my arm. I almost puked from the nausea that overwhelmed me when I realized I had a needle in me. I tried to focus on the voices but some thought was nagging at my mind. I tried to call the memory forward, but my tired and worn mind just couldn't do it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I was lying in a hospital bed and two people were arguing about ten feet away from me.

"His will turned up. They found it." Someone who sounded an awful lot like Dr. Cullen said.

"What's it say?" Another voice piped up. This voice sweet and smooth, like velvet.

"He wanted her to stay with us." Carlisle stated plainly.

Who wanted whom to stay with whom? I was so lost but I listened to them anyway. Maybe I could piece together things and figure out why I'm in the hospital.

"She can't! This is wrong! We can't let her come live with us!" The voice hissed. It still sounded so sweet and velvety. How'd he do that? I could tell he was a male by his voice but it was so sweet and deadly at the same time.

"It's what he wanted. I have no problem with it. We can control ourselves." Where they talking about me? I tried not to move but my eyelid and finger was twitching.

"What about Jasper!" He paused and I swore I felt his eyes on my face. "I think we should discuss this later, she's awake." The voice whispered.

I tried to continue to pull off my act, but I was sure it wasn't working when Carlisle came over and fiddled with my IV while asking me questions.

"What all do you remember, Bella?" Carlisle was looking at me, I could just sense his eyes on my face. I gave up my act and sat up.

"Well…I remember doing my Trig homework, and then driving my truck. Oh my gosh! Did I get in an accident? Charlie is going to k-" I stopped dead.

Charlie! Charlie died! NO! No no no no, maybe I dreamt that. I looked over to Carlisle. The tears where forming at the back of my eyes. I blinked a few times trying to force them back. Carlisle just looked at me solemnly.

"Did he really…" I couldn't say the word. I would croak if I did.

Carlisle nodded his head. I sat there. It was like I was numb. Everything around me just melted away. I thought back to the memories I had of my dad. He and I fishing, hanging out at La Push, our visits with the Cullens. He wouldn't be here anymore to do any of those things with me. He was gone forever and not coming back.

I had never felt so alone in my life. Solitude surrounded me. I was so numb that I didn't even know I was crying. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I turned my head and stared out the window for about three seconds when I noticed Edward sitting in the corner.

"Edward?" I said turning to Carlisle and then looking at Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. I didn't want anybody to see me like this.

"Well, I really needed to talk to Carlisle. He happened to be in here checking on you. So I decided I would see how you were doing too." Edward said smoothly. So he was Mr. Velvet Voice. Wow.

He was even more hansome than the last time I saw him. His bronze hair was all tousled and disheveled on his head. His perfect features were set into a blank mask. I could tell he was hiding something from me. His golden eyes stared right into mine and for a minute, my heart stopped. How embarrassing. The little heart monitor made a beeping noise to warn a doctor of what happened.

"Are you all right Bella?" Carlisle asked. Before I turned my head to answer Carlisle's question I saw the smirk arrive on Edward's face. Before I could say anything it was gone. I frowned and turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what am I going to do now?" I was so confused. Carlisle, though I barely knew him, was like a second father to me. He knew my father really well, so I looked to him. I had no one else to turn to.

"Well, I don't believe Child Protective Services will allow a sixteen year old to live all by herself, so you will have to stay with someone. In Charlie's will, he wanted you to come live with us Cullens. We would be more than happy to have you." He smiled and I swear I heard a growl come from Edward.

"I can't do that to you. You've only known me for a year I can't impose upon you." Okay, I think I have been reading to many Austen novels, I just sounded like I was from the nineteenth century. Geesh.

"It's no problem Bella. It's what Charlie wanted and we don't mind." Carlisle smiled at me. I always liked him. He was very caring and compassionate. He always seemed to be in control.

"But I have no money…" I knew Charlie didn't make much as a policeman and he wouldn't have much to leave me, if anything.

"Well, that's no problem. If you will be living with us, what's ours is yours so don't worry about that. We can even help you plan the funeral service." He looked extremely sad.

"Oh, I…I guess so." **(Now that is a very UnBellaish thing to write, but Bella has absolutely no one else to turn to and zero dollars. She has nothing and has to plan a costly funeral.)**

Edward got up and left the room. Maybe he was mad that I had to come and live with them. Maybe he needed to go somewhere. What else was I supposed to do! If I had my choice I'd live by myself, but I don't think the child protective services would allow me to do that.

"Carlisle, what exactly happened to Charlie?" My eyes bore into Carlisle's. I didn't think he wanted to tell me on account of I seriously had a terrible emotional break down that put me in a hospital.

"I don't think I should tell you yet." Carlisle stated. So I was right.

I thought about it for a minute. Did I want to know? What if it was really gruesome, or bad. What if I can't handle it and I go crazy. The Cullens won't want to adopt a fruitcake like me. But I needed to know. This is probably the only closure I will get. But I will wait, I couldn't find out now. If I had another episode the Cullens might not want me and I will be alone and helpless.

"All right. But promise me you will tell me soon." I was begging him. I would need to know soon or I couldn't handle it.

"I promise. Child Protective Services will be in contact by tomorrow and they will let us know what to do. It will be okay, Bella." He patted my hand.

"Can I be alone now Carlisle? I need some time to take everything in." Carlisle nodded and walked away. Before he left, I stopped him.

"Can you remove this?" I lifted up my arm and pointed to the IV with the other hand.

"I guess so. It's just medicine that was helping you sleep. You slept a long time. Fifteen hours." He removed the IV and left, shutting the white door behind him.

I waited five minutes to make sure he was gone. Then the tears started falling. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together. Thoughts of running away from the hospital ran through my head. It sounded like Edward didn't want me there, and I didn't want to make the Cullens feel like they had to take me in.

I sobbed into the pillow for what seemed like hours. The tears finally stopped coming. I had cried them all out. Now I was lying here in a stupid hospital, trying to hold what was left of me together. I lost my dad, and now I was alone. No one wanted a nut case of a girl.

But I couldn't run away. I needed to plan Charlie's funeral. And running from your problems doesn't solve them.

The feeling that coursed through me hit me like a truck. It was one solid emotion.

Solitude.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**So, I was thinking about having Bella run away but it wouldn't fit with my story very well. Tell me what you think! I'm not sure I like this chapter, so if enough of you agree with me I might possibly rewrite it. If you like it, let me know and I will continue on with chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please review! Reviews let me know how well my story is going, so even if it's a simple message like "I love it." or "Eh, It's alright." Tells me what to do next!**

**Clicky the button!**


	3. Adjustment

**Chapter 3!**

**So far I've been getting some good reviews, not many but I got a lot of alerts and favorites! Thanks so much guys! Keep reviewing! It fuels me to write more!**

**Hope you like it! I do not own anything Twilight, all of its awesomeness goes to Stephenie Meyer! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Larynn who gave me an idea for an upcoming chapter! Thanks for all your reviews! **

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 3 - Adjustment**

Carlisle came in the next morning at about ten thirty. The Child Protective Services had called. Carlisle traveled over to the chair next to my hospital bed. He sat down and began explaining everything to me. I was so nervous I thought I might throw up. Charlie was gone, and now I had to plan his funeral and move in with these people that I didn't know much about, besides Carlisle of course.

"Bella, the CPS called earlier this morning. Once my wife and I fill out the paperwork you can come and move in with us. You can come home with us tonight. Alice is coming at noon to take you back to your house. You can get all the belongings you need. I have some other grave news, I'm afraid." He talked quickly, but I managed to catch it all.

"Before you say it Carlisle, I can't live with you." I averted my eyes to the sheet I was wrapped in. I picked at a loose string when he asked why.

"Well, it's clear that not all of your family members would benefit from my presence and I just can't barge in." He would know what I meant. I'm sure by now he knew I heard he and Edward's conversation.

"Bella, it is no problem at all. We were simply working things out at the time. You are coming to stay and I promise everyone will be happy about it. Bella, if you don't come and live with us…the Child Protective Services are putting you in the foster system." He looked me in the eye.

I'd rather not go into the system. Who knows where I would end up, or the condition I would be in. Edward would have to get over himself, I'm apart of this family now, too.

"Alright Carlisle. If your sure you don't care?" I whispered.

"Not at all. Now the news. Bella, they have to sell Charlie's house." He looked at the floor, his golden eyes looked so sad.

"W-why?" I could barely hear it with my own ears.

"Charlie had some credit card debt that needed payed, and so they are going to sell the house to pay it off. Whatever money is left they are giving to you." I took a deep breath. I would have to live with this. This was my new life now, and it didn't include my house. The house my mother had painted. The house my parents bought when they got married. The house I was raised in.

Tears were streaming down my face. "Okay Carlisle. When are they auctioning it off."

"In two weeks." I couldn't help myself, I stumbled out of the bed and fell into Carlisle's arms. He hugged me and told me things would be okay.

"Esme and I are here now. We'll help take care of you. We aren't trying to replace your parents Bella, we're here to guide you. You'll be treated as our own. You don't have to worry." I sobbed into his lab coat. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens were the only people left to take care of me. The only people I had.

I eventually cried myself to sleep.

*********************************************

"Thanks for the ride Alice." I was sitting in Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice was driving way to fast and I had my hands clutched to the seat.

"It's no problem at all Bella!" She began singing along to a song on the radio. I could see myself being best friends, maybe even sisters with Alice. Her bubbly and fun attitude were infectious. She was small, shorter than me even. Her elfin face was so beautiful. I had noticed that about all of the Cullens. Their beauty and golden eyes. It's what made them look related.

I'd never fit in. I was so plain looking. The only thing that connected my looks with theirs was my pale skin. I had plain boring brown hair tinged with red, a heart shaped face, and boring chocolate brown eyes. Boring.

I glanced over at Alice, and her designer clothes. She seemed to be looking off into no where. "Alice, are you all right?" I asked.

She seemed to snap out of it, "Yeah." She replied.

We were now in front of the house. I got out of the car and looked at the house. Could I handle this? Could I go in there, knowing my father would never be there again. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I reached above the eave and pulled out the key. I unlocked the door and stepped inside the foyer.

Tears pricked at my eyes. Charlie would never be here again. I went around the living room, collecting the pictures of my mother and father and me. Alice appeared at my side with an empty bag and she helped me place them carefully inside. I then went upstairs, Alice behind with a new bag.

I went to the bathroom and collected my hairbrush, shampoo, and all my other toiletries. I threw them in a plastic bag and chucked it into a suitcase. I then went to my room and collected some of my clothes. I swear I saw Alice grimace and wrinkle her nose, I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips. She shot me a glare and then went back to shoving everything in the suitcase.

I then collected my books and iPod. I got everything I needed from my room and then went over to Charlie's room. I paused at the door.

"Bella, are you sure you can handle that?" I nodded in agreement to her question and opened the door.

Charlie's smell hit me like a ton of bricks. The tears fell relentlessly down my face. I went inside and collected some of Charlie's things. I then left the room with Alice. I couldn't even walk. I sagged down to the floor, my back against the door.

Alice wrapped me in a hug and I realized how cold she was. This was the final time in my house, the final time in Charlie's house. After crying for forty five minutes, I got the strength to leave. I touched door handle one last time and then went downstairs and locked the door behind me.

We left my house, well…my old house. Alice took me to the Cullen mansion. It was huge. The back half of the house was a wall of glass. There was a big garage and the house was situated in a forest. It was peaceful and serene. It calmed my frayed nerves and broken heart.

I went inside. Everything was so open and airy. I loved it. A small smile graced my lips. It was beautiful. There was a couch and a loveseat on the north wall. The south wall had the giant plasma TV. Pictures of the Cullens hung on the walls and there was a gorgeous Asian rug on the floor.

I ventured through the house. The dining room was very simple, a mahogany wood table in the middle. The kitchen looked like one of those fancy Food Network ones. Granite counter tops and a clean stove. Everything was so tidy and clean. Alice then showed me upstairs. She showed me her room and Jasper's room next door to it. Emmett and Rosalie were married and in college. They were in Africa on their honeymoon Alice told me. We went up the next set of stairs and on the third floor was my room. And guess who's room it was across from. EDWARDS.

I surpressed a sigh. How could he hate me so much. I didn't even do anything to him. So I'm moving into his house. I just lost my father for crying out loud! When I thought of Charlie, the tears I had been forcing back were dangerously close to falling down my cheeks.

I went inside and was shocked. It looked just like my old room. I loved it. It had a giant bookshelf on the wall adjacent to my bed. The closet was huge and I even had my own bathroom.

"Alice…I love it. But how did you know?" I questioned her. This was eerie. It looked exactly the same except for the closet and bookshelf.

"I've been to your house before. I have excellent memory and I figured you would like it…soo…." She wrapped me in a hug and then left promptly. She knew I needed time to adjust.

I flung my clothes in the closet, not even bothering to keep them orderly. I could tell Alice was a fashionista and would probably exchange them for something else anyway. I organized my books and then plopped down on my bed.

Everything seemed to be moving in high speed. Two days ago my father died. In a week, his funeral would be happening. In two weeks, I'd lose the home I was raised in. Life was going to fast for me and I felt I was falling behind. It was a good thing school was out next week and our finals were already finished. Summer break couldn't come quick enough.

Life was just going to fast, and I would have to adjust soon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, here is chapter 3. I'm not sure that I like it, and I don't know if that is the process of a will or CPS. If not, I'm sorry. I'm really tired even though it's like eight thirty. Hit or Miss? Let me know soon!**


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4! This one is titled Escape! Hope you like it! This chapter is dedicated for all of my faithful reviewers! Keep on clicken the button!**

**Disclaima: I don't own Twilight, all rights go to SM. **

**Just to let you know, I am working my butt of to get this out by midnight tonight! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Foam Weber: Si!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was midnight. The first night in the Cullen home. Things were really confusing and I felt conflicted. I finally made up my mind and hopped out of my bed. I threw on a pair of faded blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt. I threw a green sweatshirt over it and pulled on my old sneakers. I went to the window first, staring down three stories.

I sighed. I couldn't jump from a three story window. I carefully went to the door and peeked out. I couldn't hear any voices so I crept down the hallway to the stairs. Still nothing, though the house had all the lights on. What would the Cullens be doing at midnight?

Before heading for the first floor stairs, I heard Esme's voice. "Night Carlisle, don't stay up and study too long, you'll need your rest for tomorrow." Then I heard her shut all the lights out and start coming upstairs.

I looked around. Crap! I had no place to hide. I ran to a room that I remember Alice had shown me. It was a bathroom. I ran inside and gently closed the door. I waited until I heard her footsteps pass and her bedroom door close. I opened the door and stuck my head out. Carlisle's study room was on the first floor. It was in direct sight of the front door.

I thought for a minute. I could probably get the window open that was adjacent to the staircase, and I could probably do it without being seen. I crept down the stairs and to the window. I unlocked the little hinge things and started to push the window up. It squeaked. I paused and glanced upstairs and at the study door. No one heard me. (**or so she **).

I pushed the window open a little more, but again it squeaked. I gave up, if I opened it anymore it would squeak and I'd be caught. I squeezed through the window, but my stupid clumsiness managed to get the end of my shoe lace caught. I tugged on it really hard. I ended up falling in the bushes and smudging dirt all over my face and hands. I closed the window until it was still open a mere few inches. I needed a way to get back in.

I really didn't know where I was going at first. I had planned on taking a walk just to clear my head. I took off up the long forested drive. I had to admit, I was a little scared. Some wild dog or a bear could attack me and no one would know. Well, maybe not a bear but you never know.

I reached the end of the driveway, that's when the thought came to me. I knew where I wanted to go. I tucked my long brown bangs behind my ears and took off walking down the road towards the town of Forks.

I had been walking for a good while, when I noticed headlights. I started to move off the road and toward the forest. I didn't want to be seen. The truck slowed. I was spotted. Some instinct told me to run. I sped my walking faster until I was jogging. I ran into the forest. I ran faster when I heard the man pull over. I heard another voice calling to him, so there were at least two.

The truck door slammed and I pushed my legs faster. I was praying I wouldn't trip. I jumped a log and pumped my legs faster, my breathing sped up and I was getting scared.

"Aww, don't be like that sugar. We just wanna play."

I thought of screaming, but out here in the forest no one would here me. My life flashed before my eyes. I just knew I was going to be murdered out here. I just knew it. I saw Charlie and Renee leaning over me when I was two and had fallen down the stairs. I saw myself in a boat with Charlie holding a tiny fishing pole. Renee trying to get me to talk when I was little. Renee's funeral. Charlie's house….

…and then I was falling. I had tripped over a root and was currently sprawled across the mossy wet ground. A light misty rain was falling through the trees and I looked up. Forks wasn't as bad as I thought. It was slightly cloudy, but I could see a few stars peeking through. It was breath taking.

I heard there voices just yards away.

"Hah! She fell! Clumsy witch."

"Don't touch her." A person with a deadly velvet voice was standing beside me. I was frozen. I could barely make out Edward's silhouette.

"Hey!? Where'd you come from?" He asked stupidly, though I was wondering the same thing.

I heard footsteps and yelling and then the crack of bones. I heard whimpering and running steps.

"Bella?" Edward was beside me. I looked closely at him, he didn't look like he was breathing.

"I think I'm okay." I whispered though it came out breathless and you could hear the fear in my voice.

"What are you doing out here. It's almost two am?" He hissed.

My eyes widened, "I…I…" I couldn't remember what I was going to say. He actually scared me for a minute. I think he could tell and he composed his features back into concern.

"A-at first I was going for a walk, but I then decided I was going back to my house." I told him honestly.

He looked at me as if he was questioning my sanity but helped me off the ground. I swatted all the bracken and mudd off of me and he just continued looking at me.

"Really I'm okay." I told him.

"You shouldn't be. A normal person wouldn't be." I wanted to slap him, really.

"Trust me, I'm fine." I told him.

"Why would you be going to Charlie's?" He asked.

Dang. He asked the one question I wished he wouldn't have asked. Looking into his liquidy golden eyes, I felt as if I should tell him everything. Spill all my secrets to him. I don't know why but everything about him drew me in. He smelled amazing, he looked amazing. I suppressed a sigh. Coveting wasn't something I should be doing.

"I..I was just going over there to cry." I spilled the truth. I mentally smacked myself.

He raised a perfect eyebrow. "I mean. I just wanted to think. I just lost my dad, and I feel unwanted and alone. I feel stupid and scared. I'm an emotional wreck." Again with the truth. ARGH!

"Why do you feel so unwanted?" He asked as he held out his hand to help me up. I took it and glanced down. His hand was freezing. As soon as I was on my feet, he retracted his hand and shoved it in his coat pocket.

"I..I don't know. I kind of overheard your conversation with Carlisle. Why do you hate me so much? It's not my fault I'm alone in this fricken world!" I ranted.

He laughed. "I don't hate you Bella. It's just…we aren't very safe people to be staying with. Lots of bad things could happen to you and I just don't want you to end up hurt."

I giggled. "Your dangerous?" I guessed.

He nodded.

I giggled again. He looked very angry. "What are you vampires or assassins or something."

Out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw him freeze and then recompose himself. He let out a short fake laugh and I could just hear the falseness leek through. He did too.

He mumbled a curse and looked at the ground.

"Your assassins?" Maybe I was going crazy or something. There was no possibility of them being assassins. Carlisle was a doctor. I looked up and realized we were standing in front of Charlie's. We had walked all the way here.

He put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it. "Eh, no."

He turned to me, his eyes flashing and turning flat black. It made me want to scream and run in terror. But at the same time, those dark eyes drew me in. I leaned closer to him and when I blinked he was gone. I looked around and I didn't see him.

"Bella we're vampires." Was all I heard.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**And with four minutes to spare! lol! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I actually liked how this turned out. I know he admitted it early, but you'll understand why later. The story is really starting to develop in my head now. I just want to warn you, on Monday I go back to school so I will not update as frequently. REVIEW! HAPPY NEW YEAR…**


	5. Thanks

_**I love all the reviews you are giving me, but it seems like no one is reading my story. Advertise for me will you? I love seeing people enjoy my stories, but so far not many are reading. Thank you to those who have alerted or favorited my stories! I appreciate it!**_

_**Now on to Chapter 5, I believe.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, thank Stephenie Meyer for her greatness.**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 5 - Thanks**_

_"Bella we're vampires." The whisper was so soft and velvety, but it sent shivers down my spine. I thought it over for a minute. The weird actions, the paleness, the golden eyes, the cold, hard skin…it was starting to click into place. I had to admit, I was scared. But the words I uttered next contradicted everything._

_"I don't care, Edward. You are my family now." I whispered._

_He appeared in front of me then. "You don't care?" He nearly shouted. "You don't care that I can do this?" He sped away in the blink of an eye and uprooted a tree with one hand. My eyes were bulging from my head and I thought I might faint. He threw the tree across the yard and it slammed into another tree, causing it to topple over._

_He was in my face again, his cold hand gripping my chin, "How can you not care Bella. Your whole life, your whole being is in danger. You can't be that obtuse, Isabella!" _

_"I don't care Edward. You want to know why!?" I was shouting at the top of my lungs, but our neighbors wouldn't be close enough to hear or see anything. I didn't even realize the large angry tears that were pouring from my eyes. "Because I'm alone, Edward. I have no one. My mother died of cancer, my father died in some accident no one will tell me about. I'm alone Edward. No one. No matter how unsociable you are, you still have people that love and care for you! I don't Edward. I'm alone. By myself! I have no where to go and no one to turn to and I am sixteen years old! No matter how mature I may be, I'm still young."_

_The tears were pouring from my eyes and I slipped to the ground sobbing. Edward was frozen in shock, taking in my rant. He knew I was right. It didn't matter if he was a super powered vampire, he and his family were the only ones I had. Edward hadn't moved an inch. His eyes wide, and his hand frozen in midair._

_Then it hit me. Maybe I was wrong to make myself appear so vulnerable. He could turn away now. His whole family could. I had made myself appear so needy…they don't want to take care of a sixteen year old needy nut case._

_"Edward?" I got up from the wet ground and pulled on his cold arm. "Edward. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to yell at you. Really, I-I'm s-s-sorry."_

_He became unfrozen and gripped both my hands in his. "Bella, why didn't you tell anybody how you felt?" _

_It started pouring, and I was rather cold. "Could we take this inside?" I asked. He looked at me and then at the sky. "Of course," he said._

_I led him to the house and undid the lock with the key. I put it back and walked inside, pulling off my wet sneakers. He did the same. He was wearing a jacket, so he wasn't wet like I was. I excused myself and ran upstairs. I believe I had some old sweaters I left here. I didn't really want them so I figured they could sell it in the house auction or whatever._

_I went to my bedroom and went straight to the closet. Ewww. All I had were some really old ugly sweaters. There had to be something nice looking in here! I couldn't look like crap with Edward down stairs! Wait, did I just think that. I couldn't like Edward could I?_

_I shook my head. Like I had a chance. He was a vampire for crying out loud! He would never like me, not with such beautiful vampires walking around. Heck, he probably had a girlfriend. I sighed. I couldn't be attracted to Edward. Nope, I wasn't. But deep down inside…I knew I had a crush on him. He was so attractive, and polite. Despite his absurd conversation with Carlisle, he always said please and thank you. He held open doors for me, well only one time so far but still._

_I snapped out of my reverie when I saw a blue sleeve sticking out from under my bed. I pulled it out and smelled it. Clean. I threw it on and looked in the old mirror stuck to my closet door. It looked alright. I was surprised I had forgotten this shirt. I had bought it at the mall in Port Angeles when I first moved here. It was long sleeved and a baby blue. It brought out the creamy color in my skin. _

_I shut out my light and went downstairs. It was three am. I hope I wasn't keeping him up. Didn't vampires need to sleep in coffins or something?_

_When I came around the corner, he was sitting in the rocking chair. "Um, hey. I'm not keeping you up or anything am I?"_

_He laughed and his eyes sparkled. "Nope. I don't sleep. Well, can't actually. Vampires don't sleep."_

_He stated it so simply, I felt my jaw drop. "At all?" After I composed my self I asked._

_"At all." He repeated. I listened to his words. You could tell some nineteenth century accent there. He was so gentlemanly. I wonder when he was born._

_"How old are you exactly." I asked._

_"Seventeen" he replied to quickly._

_"Seventeen?" I questioned._

_He rolled his eyes and gave in. "I was born in Chicago in 1901. I was alone and dying of the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle changed me into a vampire." He said this quickly, like he didn't want to be asked to much._

_I obliged and asked another question. "Tell me about vampires."_

_He sighed then countered. "I get to ask you one first." _

_I considered it for a minute. He probably wouldn't ask anything to hard. I nodded my head and agreed._

_"Why didn't you tell Carlisle, or anyone for that matter, how you felt?" Dang. He always asks the hard questions._

_I thought everything through for a minute. Then I opened my mouth and the words seemed to come to their own accord. "Well. I was afraid. I was afraid if I admitted how really pained and sad and broken I was, your family would leave me. I was afraid you would think I was a nut case and send me to a foster home. I don't want to be taken away from Forks. I grew up here. I knew if I told the truth, you'd think I was deranged and too needy. You would send me away. I didn't say anything about how I felt because I'm…I'm broken. I feel as if there is no where to turn, and any second your family will jump out and yell gotcha! and ship me off somewhere."_

_I couldn't believe I managed to tell the truth. I was afraid to admit it to him, but I figured I could learn more about vampires from him._

_"I see. Bella, you shouldn't hide those things from us. We don't care how broken you are, most of us are broken too Bella. None of us are actually related. We were all changed by one another and we just formed ourselves a coven. Alice doesn't remember anything before she was changed. She woke up alone. Rosalie had bad things happen to her before she was changed by Carlisle. My parents died from the influenza too. Emmett was mauled by a bear and Rosalie had Carlisle change him. Jasper was in the Civil War and witnessed many people's deaths. Esme, dear sweet Esme lost a child and tried to commit suicide. We're broken too Bella." I felt closer to him more than ever. I knew more about his family too._

_"Alright. Now tell me more about vampires." I stated. I didn't want to discuss my emotional problems anymore._

_"Vampires can't sleep. I haven't had a minute of sleep since nineteen eighteen. We can run faster than humans, but I think you already knew that. We're super strong, but you knew that too. Some of us have extra powers. Jasper can control people's emotions, Alice can see the future. We believe the most prominate characteristic of a person transfers over into the vampire form when the person was changed. Jasper was very charismatic and could easily calm down a crowd. Other gifts are much more simple. Carlisle was very compassionate and he has the best self control. That's how he can work in a hospital. Esme was very motherly and that's why she has so many "children"." He explained. The whole time he talked he was grinning. He must be proud of his family. I couldn't blame them. They were exceptionally kind._

_"Do you have any special powers?" I couldn't help it, I was curious._

_"I can read minds." Oh my bologna cheese sandwhich. He could read my mind. _

_"But not yours." He added quickly, he must have seen the look on my face. Thank the Lord. My mind was my haven. No one could tell what I was thinking, or the grief I was going through. It was my sanctuary, in a very corny sounding way._

_"Oh, good." I said._

_"I'm surprised, Bella. You haven't asked the most important question." He asked. I thought for a minute. What question could that be…_

_"My diet." He stated. __**(I almost stopped their, but I thought I'd grace you with a little bit more.)**_

_Oh. Did I want to know what he was going to say? "What?" I said simply._

_"We aren't like most vampires of our kind. We are different. We choose to live off of animal blood. We hunt them in the forests surrounding our home. Or we occasionally travel away on sunny days and go hunting." He explained more and I listened politely._

_"Wait. You said on sunny days. Why don't you come to school on sunny days, I've noticed once or twice." I asked him. I stared him in the eyes._

_He sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'll show you sometime. But right now, we should be heading back you should get some kind of sleep since you're the only one of us who does."_

_He lead me from the house and for once, it was not raining in Forks. I locked the door behind me and stood next to him. "Wait, none of you sleep. Is that how you knew I came out here?" _

_"Mmhmm. Carlisle heard you and watched you climb out of the house. I was coming downstairs to warn him you were awake, so he sent me to follow you. A good idea I might add. Are you always attracting the most dangerous things?" He laughed and grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me onto his back._

_"What are you doing?" He almost knocked the breath out of me. I had to admit, I kind of liked it._

_"I'm running home. If we walk, we won't get their until noon." He took off running then and my eyes were frozen in shock. It's like his feet weren't even touching the ground. We were flying through the forest with ease. And then it was over and I was staring at the back of the house. The big glass wall. The moon reflected on the top panel._

_"Edward." I whispered. I felt as if I was going to vomit._

_"Yes." I think I need to lie down." He set me down on the ground and I closed my eyes, waiting for the world to stop spinning. _

_"Put your head between your knees." He directed me._

_I did as he said and after a few minutes I felt better. He picked me up again and once again threw me on his back gently. I wrapped my arms in a chokehold around his neck and he scaled the glass wall to my bedroom. He went in threw the window and set me down on my bed._

_"Thanks." I whispered._

_"No problem." I saw him flash a crooked grin and his white teeth gleamed in the dark._

_"Night, Bella."_

_"Night Edward."_

_He left my room and I closed my door behind him. After he left I sagged down the door, the hugest grin on my face. In that moment I felt complete and unafraid. His family must truly care about me if they allowed me to stay with them. Carlisle was so nice to me. All of them were. And Edward._

_I got a goofy grin on my face as I pulled on my pajamas and settled down in my bed. I had learned all about vampires. Edward had explained most of it too me, including their sensitive hearing. So I knew they would hear what I was about to say._

_"Thanks" I whispered into the night. A warm breeze blew threw the window then and I gently fell into a comfortable, dreamless sleep._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I think I liked this chapter. Review please! Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions leave them!**_

_**-A Twilight Sun**_


	6. Stay

**Whoa! Sorry about being gone so long! Something wacky happened to my computer, and it wouldn't allow me to update! I feel terrible! But, I do have some new news. NEW STORY COMING SOON! I'm so excited! I'm still continuing with this story, so no worries! As long as my computer continues to work, there WILL be updates! Just not daily, as I am quite the busy bee. Well, enough talking. This one is Edward's POV! And I don't believe I have set a specific time of year yet, so I settled for summer! (There's a ton of snow here and it's really putting me in an awful mood, so I keep wishing for summer!)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the ultimate creator of Twilight. **

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks."

Bella's voice echoed through the house. Each Cullen looked up when they heard it, glancing up the stairs towards her bedroom. Esme was elated. Her motherly instincts were kicking in and she couldn't decide if she should go talk to Bella or let her sleep. She finally decided Bella needed her rest and chose not to bother her.

I checked the thoughts of each member of my family. Jasper was curious about Bella. He was afraid to get too close to her though because of his blood lust. Carlisle was thinking warm kind thoughts and hoping she would recover well. Esme was thinking of mushy happy motherly thoughts. Rosalie was ignoring her and staring at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. Alice was bubbling with excitement of shopping excursions. Emmett wanted to see her fall on her face. Despite Rose and Em, the thoughts were so kind and generous towards Bella. That brought a smile to my lips. She deserved to be treated well.

I was lounging on the couch, thinking about everything I told Bella. Was I right to tell her? Was it a mistake? Should I have kept quiet? Alice and Jasper were curled up on the love seat and Emmett and Rosalie were thinking disgusting thoughts of each other. Esme was thinking of starting some new blueprints for a home she would like to build and Carlisle was reading a new medical report.

"Carlisle." I said. All the heads in the room turned. I hadn't spoken a word since I arrived back at the house with Bella.

"Yes, son?" Carlisle asked.

"I told her." I whispered.

"You told her about us being vampires?!" Rosalie hissed. I shot up off the couch so fast it made me dizzy. 

"Of course I did! She needs to know! It's her choice, if she doesn't want to live with bloodthirsty vampires, I don't blame her!" I said in her face. Then I realized what had just happened. I was challenging Rosalie. What had made me so angry? Why had I reacted the way I did?

I thought of Bella's gentle smile and her mahogany hair. Her deep chocolate eyes and her heart shaped face. Those warm chocolate eyes captivated me. They were so deep and full of emotion. Those eyes.

Realization hit me in the face, strong and hard. Or what I thought was realization. Rosalie popped me in the face, thinking smug thoughts and complaining about me invading her personal space and challenging her opinion. I rubbed my jaw, even though it wasn't necessary. My hard granite skin protected me.

My eyes were blazing in fury and I was about to scream at Rosalie when I heard Bella's voice. She was screaming. I bolted up the stairs like a bullet and into her room. 

"CHARLIE! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME CHARLIE!" She was thrashing around on the bed, screaming bloody murder.

"Bella!" I gently shook her awake. She was still screaming so I shook her a little harder. "BELLA!" 

She sat up in bed so fast and her head collided with my rock hard arm. She grabbed her head and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Bella flung herself in my arms crying her eyes out. She gripped me as tight as she could. I was stunned at first. It took me a minute to control the thirst, but I quenched it and focused on helping Bella. "Shh..it's okay Bella. It was just a nightmare. Shhh." I whispered to her. The tears came for another twelve minutes but she finally calmed down.

"I'm so sorry. I ruined your shirt." She sniffled touching my crinkly shirt.

"It's alright, that's not important. Are you okay?" I touched her cheek with my fingertips.

"No." She whispered.

I pulled her into my lap and leaned back against her headboard. "Tell me what happened." I instructed her, cradling her with care.

"It was dark and then a red eyed man attacked Charlie. He…he drank his blood." She whispered, pulling back to see my face.

I kept my face in a carefully constructed mask. "I'm sorry." It was the only thing I could think of to say.

"It's okay. I know you Cullens would never hurt anyone." She whispered, resting her head against my chest. 

I wanted to contradict her. Tell her straight up, that we could hurt people. But she seemed to relax knowing that we wouldn't hurt anyone. I let her be.

I got up to leave after she had calmed down, but she flung her arms around my neck and whispered, "Will you stay? Please?"

Her dark eyes looked up at me. How could I deny her sweet face. It was in that moment that I realized…I loved Bella Swan. I couldn't understand how or why. But I did. And I knew it was wrong. I could kill her. But the selfish being inside of me was glowing looking at her angels face. 

If I were to stay with her, be with her…I could kill her. But she was so beautiful. Her long mahogany hair and deep brown eyes. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever. But I could kill her. Her blood sang such a sweet song to me. But how could I harm an angel? The arguing continued on for a few more minutes until I could finally decide.

"Okay."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you like it. I'm gonna stop here cuz I'm tired. As long as my comp works I'll continue to update.**

**Oh yeah, this chapter was called Stay.**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! DO NOT SKIP OVER IT! **

**Okay guys, I was rereading my story and I found I don't like the direction it went. So I have several things to tell you. First, I am going to be rewriting Starting Over. The plot line is staying the same though, so don't freak out. Secondly, I have a new story I'm writing. I think this one is going to get more reviews and people might pay more attention to it. I'm not sure. I will give you a sneak preview at the bottom of this AN. Also, I have started a comical collection of things. It's called TJ and is about all these weird things that Tanya and Jessica do. So be looking out for those!**

**And here it is, a sneak preview of my newest story Change. Don't worry I'm still going to work with Starting Over, but I'm very excited about Change because it's in Edwards view I think.**

I stared into my golden eyes. They were so deep, but they were so empty. I felt as if I were soulless. Something was missing, and everyone in the family had noticed. Even the shallow Rosalie. I didn't care what they thought though. I was complete in myself, or so I thought.

As I stared into the mirror, staring at my pale vampire skin. As I looked up into the mirror, a flash of something caught my eye. It was so strange. It was a girl. As if she had been standing behind me, and then all of a sudden she was gone.

Who was she? Or more correctly, _what_ was she?


End file.
